The Chocolate War
by Moonsmile
Summary: Valentine's Day is around the corner and Misa can't wait to present her chocolate to Light-kun but it seems Light-kun has other things planned out for such a holiday. Misa x L


_My one-shots usually never turn out good but I wanted to put this one out there for Valentine's Day. I know It's LATE but it will do for now._

XXXXXX

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Death Note

**Story: **The Chocolate War

XXXXXXX

Misa was excited as her favorite year had come again as pink, red, and white colors draped through the town in decorations. Misa was practically skipping on her way back to the task force building thinking of all the wonderful things she had planned for Light-kun. She eagerly waited for his expression as she would give him her Valentine's Day chocolate for the year. It was made with love that would last for a lifetime.

At first Misa was skeptical of the idea of making Light-kun chocolate considering all those _other _women…_**Whom**_ would always present him with _their_ affections of love but Misa assured herself that hers was simply the best and that would never change. Besides, Light-kun seemed excited about the holiday this year around, especially during their last night talk.

"Light-kun," Misa practically purred out as she came into his room and stalked over to Light-kun sitting cross legged on his bed in deep thought. Misa proceeded to throw her arms around his neck and giggle. "Tomorrow is a very special day."

"I know." Light added with a smirk, "Today's the day I finally get to have a good laugh." Misa's smile grew so he knew what it meant for the both of them. She let out a squeal of delight as Light continued to drabble on. "Tomorrow I finally will be able to beat L at something."

"Well of course." Misa added, flipping her hair back. "You have Misa-Misa after all."

"That poor fool doesn't stand a chance." Misa blinked wondering if Light-kun even heard her but he was almost seemed like he was in a trance. "This time I will win and he will lose knowing my charm isn't that right Misa?" He asked, turning to face her and Misa clapped her hands together giggling on.

"You are so handsome Light-kun much better than that plain old Ryuzaki!" Misa replied making a sour face with the mention of Ryuzaki-san.

"I'm glad to hear that Misa. Thank you very much." Light said kissing her cheek and the blonde nearly melted away at the touch.

"Oh your welcome Light-kun as Misa-Misa would do anything for you!" With this Misa pulled away from Light-kun and headed out of the room missing Light's evil laughter that soon flooded out of his room.

XXXXXXX

When she entered the building she noticed carts of chocolate sitting outside the main hall in the ground floor level of the task force building. Misa puffed out her cheeks in anger knowing well in her jealous heart that all these chocolates were made from Light-kun's fan girls. She wished she could tear them into shreds but Light-kun would probably scold her again like he did last year.

Light-kun was certainly different today though as she watched him walk over to her when she appeared through the elevator doors and pulled her into a hug. Whatever happened Misa wanted it to stay that way because her body enjoyed his closeness and her face certainly added décor to prove it with a heated show.

"Did you see?" He asked excitingly.

"See what?" She wondered blankly and Light was quick to peel himself away after that with an annoyed sigh.

"The chocolate Misa...Isn't it great?"

"Misa-Misa guesses?" Misa replied unsure and watched Light continue to smirk on in victory.

"That bastard doesn't stand a chance versus my popularity and he probably won't even receive one single bit! I can't believe it, I finally found something good about this stupid holiday. I love receiving chocolates!"

Misa blushed at this comment, as she still held the chocolate she made from him behind her back.

"Then Misa-Misa is pleased to show Light-kun something she made for him." Misa whispered with a blush spreading across her nose and Light paused for a moment to see what she was going on about. Misa closed her eyes and presented him the chocolate she had wrapped away in a red box with a white and pink tie around it.

Light stared at the box then her and shrugged.

"Just put it with the others." Light replied, "I have enough already to do the job."

Misa was completely frozen after that shameful rejection from Light that left her standing in the hall alone for quite some time while Light-kun left her to cheer on in triumph.

XXXXX

For the rest of the morning and even as evening fell Misa sat in the living room sulking with her chocolate box in hands. Tears dripped down her face onto the box as she sniffled away. She had really gone through a lot for this chocolate and even made it herself. Misa even went so far as putting Light's name on the chocolate with a little heart above the, 'I', in white icing.

"Amane-san, what are you doing here all alone in the dark?" A voice asked as she rubbed her eyes at the sudden switch making the light's in the room reappear before her eyes. "Is this not an important day to you?" He wondered approaching her on the sofa and sat next to her.

Misa simply threw her head back and wailed.

"It's not fair, Light-kun always receives so many chocolates that Misa-Misa was sure hers would be so much better than theirs but he didn't even try hers he just told Misa-Misa to, throw it with the others!"

L cringed when the sounds of her wails started scratching against his ears and he tried to calm her down slowly.

"Well at least you have something to look forward to." L spoke and the blonde slowly fell silent as she stared at L blankly. "Knowing how much I love chocolate you think this would be my favorite holiday but knowing my luck, I never receive any. I must say I do envy Light-kun's popularity..."

"Here—"L was shocked when Misa tossed him her box of chocolates he knew was meant for Light-kun. She continued to wipe away her tears as she tried to add a smile. "A little something from Misa-Misa to her friend, Ryuzaki-san…Consider it your first received chocolate from a girl on Valentine's day."

L wasn't sure how to react, he just opened up the box with a small thank you but froze when he saw Light-kun's name on the chocolate. So this really was Light-kun's chocolate after all from Misa's pure heart. He heard Misa squeak besides him as she pulled the chocolate from his hands with a blush and started to scratch away the other white letters until L was only left. "There," She added with a red face, "Now it's your chocolate."

L let out a laugh, and took a bite into it. It was very good and probably the best he had ever tasted in a long time.

"Amane-san made this?" He wondered and she nodded slowly in fear that she might have made it too bitter for taste. "It is really well done."

Misa fears were erased then and a huge smile graced her face as she launched herself over to L pulling him into a hug as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh thank you Ryuzaki-kun!" She cried out not realizing the small change of formalities she made to his name as she got up and headed toward the door. "Misa-Misa promises to make Ryuzaki-kun more chocolates from now on!"

And then she was gone in a fit of giggles and L was left to ponder with his own bashful expression on what she did to him those few moments.

XXX

Later on that day Light appeared through the door looking boastful as he jumped over the side of the sofa and joined L's side that was still at a loss for words.

"So how many chocolates did you receive this year Ryuzaki? I managed to get maybe about two hundred thousand this year around." L finally snapped out of his daze and managed to focus on Light-kun's appearance.

"I only got one."

Light was ready to put on a look of pity for L and pat his back telling him better luck next year but still smirking in the back of his mind saying that's right bastard I win. "However— It was the person I wanted it from the most so I can safely say I am quite pleased with this holiday turnout and I cannot wait until next year."

Light's mouth twitched in anger and he felt his hands tighten its grip as once again his mood went from being a victor to falling into a losing state of mind and the annoyance of Ryuk laughing away at his side.

When he found out who the person was that gave Ryuzaki chocolate they would surely feel the extent of Lights wrath because thanks to them L had managed to snake out another tiresome win.

XXXX

Somewhere inside the task force building Misa was humming away innocently as she prepared another batch of chocolates for her new favorite detective.

XXXX

The End—

_Poor Light – had he only accepted Misa's chocolate things might have turned out differently._


End file.
